


Welcome to WonderWhere

by RavenRed



Series: WonderWhere [1]
Category: WonderWhere
Genre: WonderWhere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: WonderWhere is a land where worlds collide, it is a land not of it's own but of every other it may neither start nor stop.It has no inhabitants to call it's own,no material exclusive to it and no concept it has created.Welcome to WonderWhere.





	1. The Scarlet Forest

The walls bled into the ceiling colors combining and colliding like wet paint, the floor tiles piece by piece started to hover a few feet above the ground before shooting in every direction books grew legs jumped of his shelves and ran towards the door before exploding in a shower of confetti.The stairs folded neatly together one step at a time making a nice neat stack, then as if to spite the one neat thing here the railing jumped into the air hissing like a snake then flew straight through the stacked stairs before burrowing into the ground. He started to scre- 

Then time halted, and nothing stepped in and saved the poor lad from a dying world.

"Morn-in" said a female voice  
"Where am i?Why can't i see you?Am i blind?"you said, forgetting that eyes had to be opened.  
"Open your eyes you dumb-ass" and so, you did. a vast red forest greeted you the trees towered above you branches that were shaped like upside down spider legs stretched out sporting red leaves that achred outwards.  
"it's..beautiful." you manages to squeeze out "sure are" said the girl "but don't get too close to the leaves" "Why?"you asked, eager to know about the tree. She looked to the tree opened her mouth before closing it into a barely contained smile."watch"..how ominous. Looking towards the tree you spotted an average sized brown bird flying towards it, before you could observe the bird a bit more the leaves suddenly lashed at the bird and enclosed it into a cocoon of sorts, mere moments later the cocoon opened with the bird nowhere to be found.

"wh..where is it?" you stammered, trying to put together a puzzle without the pieces.  
"Watch" she said. then, you noticed.Veins were sprouting from the middle of the branch, slowly branching in different directions before stopping about four feet away from the branch, from out the end of the veins blood pooled in mid air forming the same shape as the leaves beside it then solidifying.  
"Flagellum rubrum viduas is a tree native to Inkelom, an arachnid class flora developed by the rell military in the seventh war to counter treetop killers."She stated in a matter-a-fact tone. "So..i'm in a place called Inkelom?"You asked. "No,you been snached by a world without."said the woman who seemed to believe that sentence made sense. 

unable to know how to respond you asked "Who are you?" "name's Valri, you?"you opened your mouth to speak but instantly it collapsed into a frown. What _was_ your name? "i- i don't know."you felt the sudden weight of fear on your mind.A hand grasped your shoulder "No matter" Valri stated "We'll get you one sometime but for now your name is..Blue." well better than nothing "one question please?"you said "you've been asking questions since you woke up don't start asking for permission now" Valri said callously  
"Well. um where exactly am i?"  
"Blue,Welcome to The Scarlet Forest one of the Inkelan areas of"she looked out the window with a scowl "WonderWhere."


	2. Inkelom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of narrative for Valri and Inkelom

Valri dashed through the alley her breaths faster with every step "After her!"said one of the guards "Don't let her get away!" said another.  
"I already got away"she turned the corner and then..a wall, "Damn, well no matter i'm not out of tricks yet" she whispered to herself. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out small explosive lit the fuse and threw it at the wall to her left. "Shit fall back!" said one guard "Holy crap! where'd she get that?!"said a second. The explosive did as it should when it hit the wall, causing a pile of stone and tile to collect at the ground. After making sure the guards weren't getting past, she reached into her bag and pulled out her extendable spear with a rope on the end then threw it toward the sky a loud *shhk* alerted her that the spear had hit the roof.She Tugged the rope hard then climbed.

She began to dash across the rooftops careful not to slip on the slanted tile, and damn this thing was heavy.Lugging a fucking wolf in a kennel,god damn how did she get herself into this.She heard a sudden scream "Up there!" another damn group of guards or.. was it the same one as before? They all look so similar.Then a loud BANG dragged her back to reality she quickly tucked herself into a low dash narrowly avoiding the speeding bullet."HEY!" she started "ISN'T THAT RIFLE ILLEGAL?!" the guard now met the narrowed eyes of his superiors stammered, good. Of course that rifle wasn't illegal but she did need a distraction. She slid off the roof and out of their sight snickering the whole way down.  
As she reached the end of the roof she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of daggers then jumped down;just before hitting the ground she stabbed the wall with both daggers waiting for her decent to halt. She pulled the daggers out of the wall and fell about 8 inches to the ground then tucked te daggers away casually she slipped into a nearby crowd and headed home.

Home sweet home man she needed to lie down, who knew stealing a wolf would be this tiring?She got down on her knees and opened the locks that shut away the wolf and was immediately tackled by it."Ha ha, hey there big guy"she said "I'm Valri and from here on you are Levloy" she pushed the uh what was it called again?Checking the tag she read "Lupus ad infinitum" then she turned to him just to get a better look his eyes were purple on green he was small but bulky the fur was colored red and tangled to the point that nobody must have been caring for him. she sighed and fell back into her chair arms flopping to the side.

then she popped up from the chair as fast as she could,which might she add is pretty fast, then hauled herself to a nearby market purchasing several pounds of raw pork(it was cheap), some bread and a hunting rifle(she figured she could scrap it for some parts and make a better gun) and headed home.

"Here"she handed Levloy some meat which was gobbled down in seconds "How you doin?" she asked "rouf" right can't talk, forgot.

[79 hours later]  
The market square was a bit more lively than usual, of course Miss Strele had just stolen about 20 pounds of ham and nobody has any clue how there was also the kid who was *ahem* _dancing_ no no not gonna sugar coat it he was comically flailing but what bothered her most was the suspicious number of gazes that fell on her, she decided that they were just admiring something they would never achieve that is, until a man in his 20's looked her way and yelled "That's her!Worth a million to the king!GET 'ER" anybody else would have froze in place, but not her, **not Valri**. She turned tail and ran toward home weaving through the crowd of frightened people then she ducked and dashed to have a better chance at losing them.sidestepping into an alley and continued running until she was home.

"Levloy come here we need to leave, NOW." the wolf as if sensing the danger obeyed and stalked into the kennel, she shut the kennel ;locked it and grabbed her pack then dashed away.While she exited the city the Valri made the mistake of looking up at the long pikes that decorated the sides of the path.

heads.

That power crazed king decorated the sides of this path with the heads of his enemies. She, Valri was **_NOT_** going to become a head on a damn stick. Looking away she headed forward again towards a secluded and dangerous place known as "The Scarlet Forest".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie the first chapter is more of a motivation to write more of WonderWhere  
> Whole story will probably revolve around Valri (and Levloy) not Blue.


	3. A Scarlet welcome.

Velri looked suspicious, she knew that. How many people carry a kennel a large pack and cloak over their head?But... needing to run away from every parol group with a wanted poster and more than one testicle was getting tedious and tiring, luckily she was almost to The Scarlet Forest although... she would have to be careful. At least she would until she knew more about the life there, she _had_ bought a few books on the subject however she has to stop herself from reading them until she has a safe place.

She hoped that wouldn't take too long, but she knew not to get her hopes up.she sighed and tilted her head to the sky and saw a big blue bird wait, no a dragon! It's wing stretched for at least a whole spoli, his head was imposing all on its own the tail was long and serrated the forearms and hind legs practically radiated power and ooo the horn on the end of its head was short not long! That meant this dragon wasn't even 5 years old yet, gods this thing is gonna be massive.her mouth gaped for a few minutes before deciding she need to keep moving plus for all the stories of dragons most of them were either afraid of the ground or were more passive and only attack when provoked.

The road to The Scarlet Forest was long and weaved a confusing path,maps were no good everybody who knew of The Scarlet Forest knew that you can only enter by following a path you take, and worse The Scarlet Forest seemed to give everyone a different path to itself. A grouchy huff came from her left. "Damn it where the hell is this red forest whats-it?"Her eye speeded to the left. A young man was pacing in a circle while making the occasional glance to a map "No that won't work.." he whispered angrily about 80 loag trees and rabbits that ate bears "What are you talking about?"she questioned the man "Oh! you look like somebody who knows their way around! Can you _please_ tell me how to get to this place called the uh Red Forest?"answering a question with a question, fair enough "Do you mean The Scarlet Forest?"she answered.a long pause halted the conversation.

"hmm.. Yes!"he started "I think so!" she huffed and lazily put her head in her hands. and then raised her head while dragging her fingers along her face."Ok...so your looking for The Scarlet Forest..with a map?"she made her voice come out with an edge in an attempt to inform him he was doing something wrong. "Oh um, Yes?"he answered nervously obviously unsure of what was wrong with that."You can't get to The Scarlet Forest with a map."her voice was raising ." you don't follow a map, you go on a path you go on" she hoped that would be enough "Bu-but, the path i'm taking was one i marked on a map.."he said with a confused look.She was way to tired for this, so she started to walk again.

"Excuse me!" oh great, he's following me. "Don't follow me, i will stab you."she stated it as plainly as she could "Isn't that illegal?"he asked she turn to him with a glare  
"Well" he said "if looks could kill." she turn back stepping a little bit faster than before."Go away." his footsteps stopped for a moment then started back up quickly catching up with her. step by step she made her way forward only to find herself at the edge of a cliff. "Ok.." she looked down of the face of the cliff. Red foliage laced the trees at the bottom,The Scarlet Forest.."Hey boy, come here for a second." strangely he obeyed and cautiously walked to her "You want to get into The Scarlet Forest right?"  
"well, yeah."he said oblivious to the red that marked his destination "ok then." she put her arm around his neck then pushed him forward, he made a quiet scream as he teetered at the edge of the cliff. "ready?" "What?" she dashed forward and tackled him. "Hold on if you don't want to die!"not that she'd mind if he did, but an extra hand can't hurt right? she felt a hand grasp he leg, then after making sure she still held onto Levloys kennel she pulled a small bomb from the side pocket of her pack, then lit the fuse and held the bomb for a few moments just before the bomb went off she tossed it diagonally left it went 3 feet away then as all bombs should, it exploded. 

She really should have expected the pain, though numbed by adrenaline it still hurt like hell.The bomb did save her though she had fell into a red leaved tree her arms and legs dangled on either side a thick branch the red leaves where in an odd shape, a cocoon shape.Levloys kennel was already on the ground below, she figured she should follow as she had been lucky enough to hit a low-ish branch. she huffed and threw her legs forward flinching as her stomach scraped across the rigid bark she got ready to catch the branch before she fell and strangely only one hand caught the branch, the force of gravity as the hand caught the branch surprised her and she instinctively let go of the branch.

Valri was now falling, but one fuck up is not enough to best her.She twisted so her back face the ground and put her feet onto the trees bark to slow her decent.8 seconds she guessed.7..6..5..Thunk! what? but.

Her Pack. Her pack had hit the ground.oh no.

Daggers, spears and swords cut through the leather of her large pack then, they cut through her.

Blood glistened and gleamed in the air like lights on the ceiling of a ballroom or even an expensive dress.

The air was cold,the sky was pretty, a wolf licked at her,somebody was screaming and she was tired.  
Sleep, that's what she needed so she closed her eyes,and started to dream.


	4. The Scarlet's Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone who wants to come here is the same.  
> knocking at a big door leading to a fancy looking house.  
> dreaming of riches and fame.  
> and i always let them in, whether they know it or not.  
> because the disappointment is always funny to watch.  
> they start dreaming of leaving.  
> but they entered a one way door.  
> and i'm not letting them out,they came in of their own accord."  
> -NW

The Scarlet Forest did not think of itself as an evil entity.Quite the opposite in fact!  
It simply allowed its inhabitants to survive, but survival requires sacrifice so it did allow the common or populated species to be used as food.  
Maybe a wondering bird from a more populated heritage or a human who entered it without permission.

Thinking of that it remembered that an outcasted girl should enter soon and it would be quite tasteless to not give a greeting.  
Now... where had it sent her again?

"AHHHHHHHH!!"  
"Hold on if you don't want to die!"  
Ahah! it must have been the cliff.  
Suddenly an explosion rang out.Hm did that girl just set off a bomb inside it?  
No... it didn't feel hurt so maybe the explosion was just very large and heard for miles away.  
Well anyhow it did need to greet the girl, or.. at least it needed to see her.  
It checked next to the place where she should have fallen,hm nothing's here not even a body.  
It started to look up to the cliff face, but was stopped short by the presence of a small crater in the middle.  
The crater was just outside of it so it felt nothing and held no grudge.  
The crater _was_ in that old bastard silver mountain though, how incredibly tragic.  
But.. it thought the girl would land here, OH! TINY PEAR SHAPED SUN! No. wait that's wrong, what was it again?  
UGH, earth things are so confusing luckily it didn't exist there...no matter she had an idea as to why the girl was not here.  
It began to question the surrounding flora if they had seen a girl.

No, stop talking about how you ate a girls hand when she flew over to you.  
Wait. oh no, stop eating the new inhabitants.  
Whew, thank you.Now to go see the girl.

The girl was probably about hmm 5'4 she sported impeccably styled brown hair{well, at least as styled as you can get in Inkelom} a long burned brown cloak with the hood or what's left of it draped over her head, a leather strap ran across her chest used to hold a large leather pack, leather boots and studded leather gloves that stopped just before her elbows or well...one of them anyways the other arm is gone her pants were rather mundane though.

well it should atleast get her out of that tree.  
Oh she's waking up, maybe it could just relax.

 

that, did _**not**_ work out good. now she's dying.  
how to deal with this...  
it did kinda owe her, she blew up a part of Silver Mountain, and its negligence caused her her well... everything.  
UGHHH, stupid fleshy fragile human bodys.  
HO!That's it!

It began to twist the roots of the nearby tree,they burrowed out of the ground and rose into the air to meet the severed arm of the girl then they rushed forward to connect with the veins tendon and arteries, curving twisting tieing and DONE! now the other wound can be tended to more..practically. 

Hm but..this fix is undoubtedly temporary.  
It could take her to that place....  
Then it had an idea and looking to the Silver mountains said "Silver, I propose a wager."

[?͈̫̺̣̼!͖͎̬̗̣̮̯̦̥ ̷̶̰$̶̸̡̠̺͔͉͎̥͙ͅ%̸̯̠̹͙͈͘͟#̲͉̬̮̝̱̖!̟ ̖̮͈̰͇L̨͕̦̠̠̰a҉͚͓͉͓t̮͚ḙ͙̫̻̣̤̠͡r̢͘҉͙̘̥]

Valri woke up in a daze she should be dead. she knew that. people don't just casually live thought daggers, swords and spears impaling them.  
Damn it what's going on. Knowing that won't be answered for her she decided to begin thinking about how this could have happened, going over the events she could remember......Where where where where where WHERE?! there had to be an anomaly somewhere, a falsity of some sort but where?  
"Uggghhh" she put her head in her hands the skin on her face catching on the bark of her left hand."I'm missing something obvious right now, I just know I am." she started "Something big colorful and alarming and.. and... and I have a fucking tree hand." Her face scrunched in a mixture of surprise, disbelief and intrigue.But it was all washed over by the sudden realization that she had no clue where she was.She craned her head around the foreign room...the walls were wooden decorated only by the rack containing charred, bloody and torn clothing.....realization struck accompanied by less than pleasant thoughts and a creeping blush. She quickly raised the bedsheet and looked down. "Whew.." she was now wearing a seat of complimenting and covering cloths the likes of which would only be chosen by a woman.But knowing the gender of her host was still only a minor relief to her now panicked mind.

"So, you're awake." an calm unsurprised voice made her jump, turning her head she saw a woman who looked to be in her upper 20's the woman gave no glare no frown and no hostility, and yet Valri could see age in those eyes secrets in that smile and skill in every inch of her person. "Do you need anything to drink?" she asked "Oh, uh yes please." Valri would not give her any reason to start glaring. " Oh but before you leave, where am i?" the pause felt like it could dwarf anything "Welcome" she started "Welcome to WonderWhere." Then she left Valri to stories and legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But, everyone who came here on accident, or because their worlds gate let them in.  
> those people are different, they're here because of something stupid or because they deserved to get in.  
> they might start a life here, or they might wander around, hell some of them don't even know they left home.  
> but never once, do they dream of leaving.  
> they never regret.  
> they just go.  
> so when those people come here i'll be the first to say.  
> Welcome to WonderWhere."  
> -NW


End file.
